


A Look Back

by angharad



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad/pseuds/angharad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back on a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my RP blog.

Inaba has changed so much since The Incident. It’s funny that people actually call it that, all toned down and stripped of everything that is was… everything that it meant. Of course they don’t know anything. To them, it was murders and fog and kids asking deeper questions around town than “Where do babies come from?” and “Why is the sky blue?” for a while.

It was change, though. It was the greatest upheaval this town will probably ever know, and no one knows that an out-of-towner and The Junes Prince and a tomboy and the daughter of the Amagi Inn and a misunderstood punk and an idol and a mascot-turned-man and a genius detective saved their world. And who would believe it? It isn’t exactly a common thing in a sleepy little town where you can catch more fish in a day than there are restaurants to go to.

These people though, the people who helped in The Incident… They mean so much to me. I feel like I know them all so well, even if a lot of them helped me without coming near a TV. They helped me find myself. In there, with more Personas than I could fathom, I felt like a shell. And my friends are the ones who helped me remember that I was more than that. I had opinions and a personality and strengths and weaknesses that had nothing to do with the card in my hand. 

It’s hard to remember what life was like before having these people in my life. I was “popular”, whatever that means, and had good grades, the right clothes…. I was everything my parents wanted. And when I came to Inaba, I decided to be the person I really was because, really, a year. What can happen in a year?

I’ve never been so glad of that decision even if that year proved me horribly wrong.

So, to those of you who have made Inaba more of a home than anywhere else could be… thank you.


End file.
